And The Lies Consume Us
by Seig Terajima
Summary: Just a little quick song-fic I wrote with my girlfriend. Sora returns to the Destiny Islands, but something is wrong with him. Written from Kairi's point of view. R & R would be a really nice thing for you to do.


If possible that I love my girlfriend even more now. I wrote this, and I showed it to her. She returned it three days later, saying "it's not mushy enough from a girls point of view...so I changed it!" She deserves credit for this more than I do.

_You're hiding something _

_Cuz it's burning through your eyes _

_I try to get it out but all I hear from you are lies  
  
_I remember the day you came back. You just appeared, and I was so happy. I was glad to see you back, and I thought everything would be alright.  
  
I guess I was wrong.  
  
"Where's Riku?" I would ask, and you would avoid the question to the best of your abilities. I could tell though. I could tell that you knew, but you wouldn't say. The dead give away was your eyes. I remember back in the good ole' days that whenever you were lying we could just look in to your eyes, and tell.  
  
Out of all the things that have changed over the past two years, that was never one of them.  
  
_And I can tell your going through the motions _

_Figured you were actin' out your part _

_Once again we're playing off emotions _

_Which one off us will burn until the end  
_  
Sometimes I wonder if you'll ever come back, wonder if the Sora I know and love will ever return to this empty shell of a body that now walks around the island, as if looking for something. You won't even tell me what you're looking for, all you do is smile.  
  
"Nothing...it's gone now."  
  
Even your smile is empty.  
  
_Catalyst, you insist to pull me down _

_You contradict the fact that you still want me around _

_And it's all downhill from here _

_And it's all downhill from here  
_  
It tears me apart knowing something is shredding you apart. It's like, whatever you're feeling, I'm feeling. You're feeling lost, and so am I.  
  
We're connected, remember Sora? I don't think my heart ever left yours. It's in there still, or a part of it. It doesn't even begin to fill the hole that's now in your heart.  
  
_Your good intentions slowly turn to bitterness _

_Reoccurring episodes with each and every kiss  
_  
You try to act normal around others, act as if nothing has happened. To the best of their knowledge, nothing HAS happened.  
  
I know better, though.  
  
I'm not sure what's tormenting you so, I don't know what you had to face to return back here. I worry about you Sora, I want you to smile again, to flash that big, stupid grin you always used to.  
  
_And I can tell your playing off emotions _

_Figured you were actin' out your part _

_Once again we're playing off emotions _

_Which one of us will burn until the end  
  
_

_Catalyst, you insist to pull me down _

_You contradict the fact that you still want me around _

_And its all downhill from here _

_And its all downhill from here  
_  
It's painful to watch you, Sora. I pray every day, I dream of things being the same.  
  
They can never be the same.  
  
Riku is gone, and you won't say where. When you came back...no, when your body came back, I thought we could be together forever, like you once said we would. Your body can't keep that promise, and it's the only thing here.  
  
Your soul is still a prisoner to the darkness.  
  
_And I can't believe you pulled it off again  
  
Or notice till it all sets in  
  
You'll deny it 'til you're at your bitter end  
_  
__

_And I can tell your playing off emotions _

_Figured you were acting out your part _

_Once again we're playing off emotions _

_Which one of us will burn until the end_

_Catalyst, you insist to pull me down_

_ You contradict the fact that you still want me around _

_And its all downhill from here _

_And its all downhill from here  
_  
I'm still waiting, Sora. I'm still waiting for you to come back. I don't wait in the Secret Spot anymore, I just sit in my room, waiting for you to come by, tell be to get my lazy butt outside and go play. I would yell back a response about you being the lazy one, and you would just laugh good- naturedly.  
  
These are just dreams now.  
  
I'm trapped in my memories of the past, just as you're trapped in you memories of the horrors you went through to get here.  
  
I still love you Sora, I wish you knew that. I want you to be happy, but I'm starting to think you'll never be. Your feeling of emptiness is taking hold of me, and I'm feeling empty too.  
  
"Hey, are you feeling alright, Kairi?" They'll ask me, and I'll just smile and nod. My smile is empty.  
  
I'm still waiting, Sora...  
  
I'm still waiting.  
  
_And you keep pulling me down  
  
Pulling me down...  
  
Pulling me down...  
  
You contradict the fact that you still want me around  
  
And it's all downhill from her...  
_  
_And it's all downhill from here._


End file.
